


Itch

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Decisions, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Metaphors, One Shot, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could scratching one last itch hurt ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

“Think you could scratch my nose ? It’s itchy.”

Pine almost laughed when Roper wrinkled his nose. How could the worst man in the world be so damn cute when he wanted ? One second Roper could be screaming his lungs out like the most terrifying drill sergeant ever and the next he could look completely harmless. It was absurd.

What could scratching one last itch hurt ? It had worked for every other one, right ? He crossed the space between them to scratch the bridge of Roper’s nose.

“Mm, much obliged, Pine.” Bright blue eyes were soft, apology accepted.

Morally, it was right, but emotionally it felt wrong. Itch or scratch ? Loss or love ? For a moment he struggled then made a decision. Some itches didn't need to be scratched no matter how good it'd feel at the time. He stepped aside and let the men take Roper away.


End file.
